


Broken-Down Fantasy

by watcher_ofthe_sky



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/F, I hope it will slowly infect other people too, Romance, Valleys of Time, angsty but not very, my obsession with the whole Ultear now stuck in the concept of time, someone bring ultear back I miss her, yes it's my rare pair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:28:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23197099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watcher_ofthe_sky/pseuds/watcher_ofthe_sky
Summary: Their love will never be more than an illusion. But they will take the reality, no matter how blur it might be.
Relationships: Ultear Milkovich/Erza Scarlet
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	Broken-Down Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

> The title is taken from the lyrics of Illusion by Zedd. I know, it isn’t even relatable to the story but it’s pretty so. *shrugs*  
> I was having Ertear feels and doodling them wasn’t enough.

She calls her in her dreams, or perhaps that’s what she hears. It’s only a momentary glimpse–enough to sustain her; enough to satiate her hunger. That smile, almost hidden by the raven locks swinging in the wind. Erza would give a million jewels just to see it every day even for a second.

She says that she is everywhere; residing in the valleys of time, she watches her every moment. Erza only tells her that it isn’t fair. 

Time has its cracks. It’s a world of magic, after all. Elements collide and construct themselves; hinder the flow of naturality. Even something as absolute as time cannot escape it. That is when Erza sees her. Her pale skin glowing in the sunlight, her eyes carrying that mirth. “Ultear,” Erza tries to call, to catch her but fails.

To love her is to love an illusion. To love her is to love a concept. To love her is to love an imagination. 

But that’s the thing– Ultear was once more than that. Erza remembers the touch of her skin to her skin; the feel of her lips; the sound of her laughter. It’s all a distant memory now, but a memory none the less. A reality; however blur that may be. 

So, Erza spends her lifetime chasing her.

***

Ultear sees her running. She sees Erza trying to catch an abstract and wants to almost laugh at the attempt. And she would, really, if it wasn’t the love thrumming in her veins. (Does she even has a body now? She wonders.) This love left within her is a cruel mockery. 

But it is this cruelty on which Ultear has survived all along. 

Love is supposed to be for people who can feel. She wasn’t sure she can now. She makes herself believe that she is past all that. But when she sees those brown eyes, that scarlet hair; when she hears that clanking of the heavy armour, the voice which whispers her name in desperation, Ultear breaks down.

So, she continues to look over Erza; her heart clenching with love that wants to pour out every moment. She sees her when she tries to reach out to her, she sees her when she cries. 

She looks over her as time passes. Not that Ultear would know how that feels, but it is when she sees Erza, she realises how many years have gone by. The scarlet of her hair now turning brown and grey. 

She looks over her as age withers her down while the love inside her which should falter too remains the same.

She looks over her as her breath leaves her body but the love doesn’t.

Ultear looks and looks and looks. 

Because that is all she can do.


End file.
